


[Fanvideo] Bend it like Beckham - Drive me crazy

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My fanvids [13]
Category: Bend It Like Beckham (2002)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, F/F, Fanvids, Female Character of Color, Femslash, Football | Soccer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: "Slender Aphrodite has overcome me with longing for a  girl" or "Oh you girls drive me crazy"





	[Fanvideo] Bend it like Beckham - Drive me crazy

DISCLAIMER: This is a fan video. I do not own the rights to any of the clips or music. For nonprofit entertainment purposes only.  
  
**Fandom:** Bend it like Beckham  
 **Music:** Au Revoir Simone - Crazy  
 **Character/Pairing:** Jess/Jules, Jess/Girls, Jules/Girls   
**Summary:** "Oh you girls drive me crazy"

Stream[ here](https://archive.org/details/BendItLikeBeckhamDriveMeCrazy10)


End file.
